Reunion
by whatevertrevor321
Summary: Aang has just defeated Firelord Ozai. As he rejoins Toph, Sokka and Suki, he begins to wonder if the reunion between him and Katara will go smoothly. That is if she has survived. A Kataang one-shot


**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar, but I wish I did...it would be a great christmas present! :D**

* * *

Reunion : An Avatar-The Last Airbender Story 

"I can't believe you did it!" Sokka's words echoed around my head. I did it. I beat the Firelord. After months of training with my teachers (Katara, Zuko and Toph) and a lot of failures I had completed my goal. I Avatar Aang had done it. Sokka was still blabbing on as Toph and Suki helped him off the airship. I noticed that he had somehow hurt his left leg and though he wasn't showing it, it was causing him great pain.

"It was amazing! You should have seen yourself! You were all like Wooooosh! And the Firelord was all Argghhhhh!" Sokka's face made me smile; I chuckled to myself all the times his attitude and bad jokes had got us into trouble.

"So did you...you know...finish the job?" Suki's question reminded me of the horror that everyone even the past avatars, had expected me to do.

"I'm still alive!" Ozai said cruelly. Suki backed away expecting him to attack her somehow. I faced the trio and proudly told them how I beat Ozai the so called Phoenix King.

"I found there was another way to defeat him. I took his bending away." They all looked stunned. I must admit if someone had told me a month ago, I'd defeated the baddest man on the planet by taking his bending away I would have laughed.

"Who taught you that?" Toph asked what they all wanted to know.

"A giant lion-turtle." I flashed them a goofy smile. Toph laughed to herself.

"You have some of the craziest adventures when you disappear." That's when I realised, where was Zuko? And more importantly where was Katara? Whilst the others taunted the former Firelord, I grew more and more anxious. What if she had fallen on the airships and the others hadn't got the guts to tell me the truth yet? Or maybe she'd told them she'd go looking for me with Zuko and never returned? Or maybe she...

"Hey twinkle toes! What's bugging you? Your heartbeat has increased rapidly!" Toph shouted loudly. I sighed. They sounded too happy to be depressed about the loss of her or Zuko.

"Oh I was just wondering. Where are Zuko and Katara?" Suddenly the mood changed. Sokka's cheery face turned all sincere. I was wrong. Something had happened.

* * *

"You sent her to face Azula!?!?!?" I screamed at them.

"Zuko went with her for the millionth time Aang!" Sokka yelled back. Wind blew strands of stray hair in his face. Calmly he brushed them away.

"How could you? Couldn't you have waited until I beat Ozai? Then we could have faced her together! That way they would stand a chance!" My rage was beyond boiling point. How could they have sent Zuko and the love of my life to face that twisted maniac Azula?

"Aang you know Katara and Zuko are very capable of taking care of themselves. They are after all the ones who taught you how to waterbend and firebend." Suki pleaded with me. I knew that she was right, but the thought of seeing Katara's limp and lifeless body and Azula smiling triumphantly made me angrier than ever. As the airship grew closer to the Fire Nation capital I along with Sokka, Suki and Toph wondered if they had survived.

* * *

Zuko and I watched as guards came along and took the now insane Azula away. I could tell it saddened Zuko to see his family member so crazy and distressed even if it was Azula. I placed a hand on his shoulder,

"Are you ok?" I asked. His face was twisted in hatred for his sister. As we watched the citizens help put out the fires he replied,

"I can never forgive her for what she did, but she's still my sister and I feel as though I let my mother down, letting her get this out of control."

"You shouldn't blame yourself for what happened to her, she let herself get too power hungry. It corrupted her." My reassuring words seemed to work. Zuko smiled at me.

"You know I think some of Aang's wisdom is rubbing off on you Katara. You two are really close aren't you?" I blushed madly at his words. Maybe it was a bit too obvious since Zuko laughed.

"Well ....I guess you kind of noticed already." I replied nervously. Would it be ok to tell Zuko how I felt about Aang?

"You love him don't you?" Zuko's question caught me off guard. Sure I knew I liked Aang as more than a friend, but since that play I had constantly thought about the consequences of how I might distract Aang if I told him or anyone how I felt. But now we'd defeated Azula and hopefully Aang had beaten the Firelord. Wait what if Aang hasn't won? What if right now he lies in a pile of rubble burned to bits, along with the others? Or what if he'd never shown up? He did disappear after all. This stress was too much for me, I couldn't help bursting into tears in front of Zuko.

"Hey I only asked if you loved him! What's the problem?" I buried my head in my hands. Amongst my cries I managed to mutter out how that Aang could be dead and that I never got to tell him how I felt, even though he poured his heart out to me at that stupid play. Zuko seemed stunned.

"Hold on if you love him and he loves you, then why did you tell him you were confused at the play? Surely you want to be together don't you?"

"Of course I do but I told myself that if I get too attached to him I might suffer the same heartbreak I did in Ba Sing Se, if something were to happen to him today. But now he might be dead and he'd never know I'd loved him." Zuko pulled me into a hug, something I'd never expect him to do. I allowed myself to cry into his chest not caring about anything but Aang.

* * *

"Aang wake up we're here!" Sokka's voice woke me from my sleep. I'd never really thought how much effort it took to energybend. It had really worn me out mentally and physically. If we arrived to find that Zuko and Katara had fallen, I fear it may be too stressful for me. As I climbed up onto the top of the airship I caught sight of the Royal Palace. Smoke rose from the surrounding buildings. I now panicked. I grabbed my glider and flew off towards the palace.

"Aang! You can't fly yet you're too exhausted! You'll fall." Suki's words didn't mean anything to me. All that mattered was making sure Katara was ok. As I reached the cities entrance my arms and body began to ache. I found myself dropping further towards the ground as I flew along the streets. I continued pushing myself to at least get to the palace, until I reached my destination and I collapsed in the grounds. Breathing heavily I dragged myself up and walked around looking for any sign of Katara or Zuko.

The hot summer's air blew against my exposed chest and my bare feet strolled along the dirt. Every step felt like a mile, I was so exhausted. I collapsed to my knees panting desperate for air. How ironic an airbender needing air. Suddenly out of the blue a soft hand cupped my cheek. I looked up and the sun's rays blinded me from seeing who it was. I figured it was Azula so I pleaded for my life.

"Please...if you're going to kill me Azula...do it now." 'Azula' laughed but it didn't sound like her. The voice sounded soft and comforting which last time I checked wasn't like Azula. The sun's rays weren't in my eyes anymore and I saw the one person I'd been searching for, Katara.

"Aang why would I ever hurt you? I love you!" She helped me up and embraced me in the most amazing hug of my life. I realised that she was crying and that I was also. I let everything loose and allowed myself to let go of the emotions I had held inside.

"You did it Aang! You did it! You beat him!" She sobbed pulling me closer, even though we were pressed tightly against each other anyways. It was then when I had realised what she had said a few seconds earlier. We pulled apart and I questioned her on her words.

"You.....love me?" I gasped still exhausted. Katara blushed madly as did I, and held my hands whilst looking into my eyes with her dazzling blue ones.

"Yes Aang I love you, but I understand if you want nothing to do with me, I did after all reject you at that stupid play." I was shocked, why would she suggest such a thing.

"Katara I could....never ever allow myself to leave you... even if you did reject me at the play. I'm sure you...........had a good reason for doing it anyways." I yawned as she smiled pulling me into another hug. I was so tired I allowed myself to fall into a deep peaceful sleep in her arms.

* * *

I smiled as Aang slept peacefully in my arms. I couldn't be happier, the war was over, Ozai defeated, and everyone had survived our battle (well Aang was exhausted and Sokka had a sprained leg but they would recover). I picked Aang up and took him to one of the palaces' main rooms. Zuko had already told me how we were all welcome to stay for as long as we wanted and of course we would all be there for his coronation.

I laid Aang down on the bed and healed his minor wounds. I blushed as my hands traced his stomach muscles. I pulled the covers over him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. I watched as he smiled deep in a peaceful sleep. Later on in the afternoon I walked in the old parts of the palace with Suki. We came across a big section which was like a museum to the Fire Nations victories in the war. There were artefacts from all the other nations including the Air Nomads. They had fruit pies and even a scroll showing the basic air bender moves. Then I saw something that I knew would be a great surprise for Aang. It was an actual Air Nomad robe complete with a beaded necklace like the one on Gyatso's skeleton.

"Suki come look at this!" Suki saw the robes and was amazed.

"Wow they're so beautiful. I can't believe the Fire Nation killed all the airbenders. Their culture is fascinating. Are you going to give those robes to Aang?"

"Well I figured they'd be a great gift to give to him, since he's gone through three sets of clothes in under two months!"

Suki helped me wash the robes and later on that night I went into Aang's room and laid them next to his bedside. He was still sleeping, though no-one blamed him since he had taken away the Firelord's bending away. He began to stir and saw me next to him.

"Hey sleepy head, had a nice snooze?" Aang flashed me his trademark grin. He yawned.

"It's even better now you're here. You're not leaving straight away are you?" He sat up and stared at me with his grey stormy eyes.

"Not unless you want me too." I replied.

"You look quite tired. Do you want....to umm...lie down with me?" I usually would love to spend any time with Aang but this was something else. What the heck I might as well.

"Sure Aang I'd love too, you know if you want I can stay with you for the night." He looked relieved that I accepted his offer. It was a bold thing of him to ask. Hopefully he'd like the idea of me staying the night with him.

"I'd like that Katara." He scooted over a little and I climbed onto the bed. Aang pulled the covers over us and I pulled him into an embrace and whispered to him as he fell asleep, "Sleep tight, my hero."

* * *

"Sokka you're over-reacting!" Suki shouted as we walked down the Fire Nation Palace halls. "Do you really think that just because both Aang and Katara haven't been seen in over an hour that they might be doing something like...well you know what I'm talking about!"

"Suki you don't know how much they love each other, I won't be surprised if they are doing....you know what...anyways I need to have a certain talk with Aang about things like this!" We reached Aang's room. I reached for the door handle but Suki stepped in front of me.

"Sokka, he is probably still sleeping let him be and also Aang is thirteen and a monk. Do you really think that he'd do those things with Katara even though it goes against his cultures beliefs?" I began to wonder for a minute.

"Let me answer that Suki.....yes!" I moved her out the way and opened the door. I couldn't believe my eyes!

"Oh no." Suki gasped. I knew it! Katara and Aang are in the same bed, both asleep, hugging each other! Wait are those Air Nomad robes on the bedside? Ohhh he is so dead! Filled with rage I yelled at him,

"Aaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnggggg!"

* * *

**Well I hope you liked it. I loved Sozin's Comet but the very end had too many unfilled gaps. For instance before Aang went off and met the Lion Turtle, he and Katara had a argument and the next interaction we see between them is that kiss at the end which was awesome but I felt a bit disappointed. **

**So I felt that I should fill in that gap with my own version of how the reunion between Katara and Aang went. **

**Oh and Sokka walking in on them, thinking they're up to '_certain things'_ is hilarious to write. **

**Hope you enjoyed it and feel free to review. **

**Merry Christmas!**


End file.
